New Rome High School
by MoonSnap
Summary: Annabeth has always known Percy wanted a future for them in new rome. So, they decide to give it a shot by going there fir highschool. Percabeth moments to mean girls, Percy and Annabeth will find a way to get through it all. How will the year go? Its up to you to find out.
1. chapter 1

**NEW ROME HIGHSCHOOL**

 **By: MoonSnap**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of The Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and The Olympians!**

 **SUMMERY FOR SERIES:**

 **A PERCABETH FANFICTION: (POV from Annabeth Chase)**

 **Annabeth always knew Percy has seen a future for them in New Rome. So, Annabeth and Percy decide to give it a shot for going there for high school. Annabeth and Percy face challenges throughout their sophomore year. From Percabeth moments to mean girls, this fanfiction will take you through a romantic/comedy/drama adventure. How will the year go? It's up to you to decide whether to find out or not.**

 ** _LET THE STORY BEGIN!_**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

This was _not_ my idea of a plane ride. At first, I had imagined Percy and me peacefully soaring through the air, drinking coke, eating fancy food, but I guess not. This was going to be a long plane ride to New Rome (in San Francisco)

"Percy," I had started "Our terminal is over there."

He was walking in a totally different direction in the airport.

"But Annabeth! I see a soda fountain over there."

"Seaweed Brain, we can get drinks on the plane. Let's not miss our plane ride."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of our terminal and started walking with him. A sign read _San Francisco, departing in 5 mins._

That was the end of walking. We ran full speed, darting for the door to the plane. Our luggage trailing behind us, we walked onto the plane and found a seat somewhere in the middle of the plane.

I sat in the window seat and Percy sat in the middle seat. And that's when it started going…well… let's just say _downhill._ With my luck, the first thing I saw was a spider. It was sitting on the top of the seat in front of me. My mind screamed at me: _RUN AWAY. YOU HAVE TWO LEGS. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!_ I was frightened so much I could have broken the window and jumped out of it. But wait. I started doing the calculations in my head. If glass doesn't break when a plane is 10,000 feet in the air, under a lot of pressure, then how will my foot brake it? Plan A wouldn't work. My mind screamed at me again: _PANIC! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_ I stayed frozen for about 5 minutes. Apparently I wasn't the only one freaking out. CRUD! I forgot. Percy is terrified of flying. He turned to me.

"W-what's wrong Wise Girl?" He said. I remained silent, still frozen.

"Wise Girl?"

"Wiiissseee girllllll?"

"Wise Girl!"

I snapped out of. Percy looked in the direction I was looking. He gave me a look that said: _OH._ He reached for the thickest book in my backpack that I was keeping under my seat. He slowly raised the book, then, he _dropped_ it on the spider. Apparently, there was someone sitting in front of me. We both heard an "OW!" The book was thrown back at us. People these days… Anyways, the book landed right on my shoulder where I took a knife for Percy back when we fought in the 2nd Trojan War. I yelped, that spot had always been sensitive. I squinted my eyes. The pain chorused through my shoulder. Percy's sea green eyes widened. They widened even more when the pilot came over the intercom: " _Alright ladies and gentlemen! We will be departing now. Please fasten your seatbelts and have a great ride. Destination: San Francisco!"_

"Annabeth, are you alright?!"

"Are you alright Percy?" I asked as his face changed to a pail color when the plane started moving down the run way.

"I dunno. But what matters right now is if your shoulder is broken or something." He replied.

I laughed. "Don't worry. My shoulder isn't broken. Your brain is full of kelp."

He chuckled and pulled the arm rest up so he could cuddle me. "Let's hope this plane ride isn't going to be as bad as it already is."

About 20 minutes into the plane ride, the pilot came over the speaker: " _We will be experiencing some rough turbulence, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened."_

"Gods, Zues." Percy muttered.

Then the plane started shaking violently. Percy looked like he was going to be sick.

 **CHAPTER TWO IS COMING!**

 **Please leave feedback. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter was short; my chapters in the future will be longer. I'm also sorry this story hasn't been about New Rome yet. Looking forward to high school in New Rome.**

 **Please don't steal this story, or ideas from it Thank you.**

 **-MoonSnap**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW ROME HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER TWO**

 **Hey! I'm back. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites on my story! It means a lot to me. Let's hope Zeus doesn't decide to blast percabeth out of the sky.**

I sat there calmly, and held Percy's hand. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to fly. Percy was curled up in a tight ball and he was leaning on me. Typically, this is normal for planes. But its only Percy's second plane ride.

"Percy," I said. "It's going to be alright. This is normal."

Percy shivered and mumbled something in ancient Greek.

I ran my fingers through his hair, that calmed him down. After 5 minutes the plane got back on track and went back to steady flying. He fell asleep smiling.

A few hours later the plane ride was over. I woke Percy up and we got in our rental car. We had a shofar... Immediately I recognized him. It was one of the officials from New Rome College.

 **Yup I'm going to skip forward to their first day of high school.**

It only took Percy and I a few days to get settled in our new apartment. It was already the first day of our sophomore year. I know this sounds crazy, but Percy's dad (Poseidon) had gotten him a car as a going away gift. And it wasn't a regular first car… it was a 2017 Audi A4. It was deep blue and made a sick sound. It had white leather seats on the inside and they had a little bit of blue on the sides. Luckily, Percy had learned how to drive with his mom and has had practice. I grabbed my bag and my schedule. Our schedules had been sent to us a week before the first day. We had gotten every class together except for two. Today, I wore a flowing black tank top with a red plaid jacket, short jean shorts, All Star Converse shoes, and light makeup. My hair curly hair fell over my shoulders.

"Percy, are you ready yet?" I asked.

"Yea, just let me grab my bag."

He came out wearing a deep blue t-shirt, khaki shorts that were to his knees, and deep blue vans.

"You look nice, wise girl." He said. A grin spread across his face.

I blushed a little. "Thanks. You do too."

He pulled me into a kiss, it was light and warm. I pulled away.

"Were going to be late, Seaweed Brain."

"Right." He took my hand and we walked down the stairs and out of the apartment building. When we got to his car he opened the door for me. I smiled at him as I ducked down to get in the car. He closed the door and got in on the other side. The car started with a rumble and we pulled out.

15 minutes later we got off Minerva Avenue and pulled into the New Rome High School parking lot. He took my hand again and we walked towards the front doors. As we walked in, girls stared at Percy. Great, here we go again. Girls did the same thing back at Goode High School. He ignored them and led me to the hallway where our lockers were. The High School was _huge._ We had lockers next to each other. I opened my locker and taped it on the inside of my door.

 _1_ _st_ _Period: Math (204)_

 _2_ _nd_ _Period: Science (310)_

 _3_ _rd_ _Period: World history (521)_

 _LUNCH BREAK (one hour) (111)_

 _4_ _th_ _period: Advanced English (127)_

 _5_ _th_ _period: Physical Education (100)_

 _6_ _th_ _period: Tech (522)_

 _7_ _th_ _period: Chemistry_ (501)

I grabbed all my books and supplies for the first 3 periods. The only two classes Percy and I didn't have together was Advanced English and Chemistry. We would meet at the end of the day in front of the main doors to the school.

We walked into our first period. A girl glared at me. She wore a lot of makeup and Green short shorts with Green converse. Her T-shirt was black. We all wore nametags on the first day with our godly parent and our names so the teachers could get to know us. Her name was Sophie and she was daughter of Venus. She then smiled at Percy. I could already tell this was going to be a long year with her. And apparently we were the _only_ Greeks in this class.

"Poseidon, huh?" she said to Percy.

 **Cliff hanger! Ha, sorry :**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be on Percabeth's** ** _full_** **first day in New Rome High School. Please leave a review on this chapter. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. It will most likely take me a while to write because it will have every class period in it. Thanks for the support guys!**

 **-Moon**


End file.
